The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound diagnostic image data processing method, and in particular, to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasound diagnostic image data processing method for photographing and displaying an ultrasound image of a subject by using an ultrasonic wave.
In the field of medicine, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are widely used for diagnostics and inspections. An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus irradiates an ultrasonic wave to a subject through an ultrasound probe and produces a tomographic image (hereinafter referred to as ultrasound image) of the subject from its echo (reflection) signal.
In order to improve the focus of such ultrasound image, various approaches are proposed. For example, in JP 2009-142680 A, as shown in a block diagram of FIG. 11, when a switching interval of a reception wave delay correction value is set, a phasing adder part 3 can perform reception wave focus operation immediately, according to the set switching interval. A plurality of optimum values for the switching interval of a reception wave delay correction value, per site to be observed and/or per body type of the subject, are prepared in a focus switching interval storing part 7 so that in case a satisfactory level of focus is not attained within the presumed standard sonic speeds due to difference in body type of the subject, or difference in ultrasonic wave beam path to the site to be observed, the reception wave delay correction value switching interval can be reset to a different value.